Dream Goes On: Love Is War!
by WinterSkye1827
Summary: Haruka Nanami woke up with 11 kids on her bed sleeping and those kids are form the future to prevent her death and to become matchmakers! Shocking secret revelations of Haruka's family! Haruka X All. It's an Antichlorobenzene life!
1. Arrival Of 11 Kids From The Future

Dear My Future

* * *

Prolouge:

Haruka Nanami the composer of STARISH wakes up one morning with 11 children that are 5 year olds on her bed sleeping with her. The children came from Future Parallel worlds to warn and help their parents STARISH and Quartet Night to warn and win their Mom's heart Haruka Nanami because of the possibility of them disappearing if their parents don't get together. Match makers? Harem? Just who will win the Angel's heart?

* * *

New Characters:

Natsuru Shinomiya – Male

Haku Ichinose – Male

Caelus Aijima – Male

Karen Jinguji – Female

Atsushi Ittoki – Male

Seiji Kurusu – Male

Asuka Hijirikawa – Female

Calia – Female

Airu Mikaze- Male

Shiki Kotobuki- Male

Hayato Kurosaki – Male

They all look like their Dad's but has Haruka's eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its cast just the story and some of its OC's.

* * *

LET'S START!

Chapter One : Arrival of the 11 kids from the Future

The members of STARISH, Quartet Night and Haruka Nanami was sitting on different couches with unknown kids running around the room while arguing. They were all tense and silent with Ringo starring at them. After minutes of silence Ringo finally broke the silence.

"you know I was called here by Shining, he said that I check on you guys and in my whole life with hundreds of students I taught at Shining academy how could you guys? When I arrive here I see this? Don't tell me you guys have a secret relationship with Haru-chan? And how could you make her pregnant and keep it in 5 years!? Keeping for us your teachers that you guys meet earlier than meeting at Shining academy" said Ringo still staring at the guys

"I said that we don't know those kids! And we don't have a secret relationship with Nanami! Those kids appeared out of nowhere in Nanami's room!" Syo slammed the table angrily while shouting

"I know.. I know.. It's hard to accept it but you guys need to do your best for your families, Haru-chan is only 17" said Ringo "wait 17… so she got pregnant when she was 12!?"

They all face palmed and sweat dropped

"That's not the case sensei!" shouted Syo "at least listen to us!"

"were nnocent we didn't do anything to N-Nanami" shouted Otoya blushing slightly

"listen to our explanation okay?" asked Tokiya calmly "it all started like this"

* * *

FLASHBACK

A feminine scream rang out the master course dorms. Of course all of the boys knew who it was. It was the composer of STARISH's scream. They all rushed to her room with Quartet Night included in the bunch. They knocked on the door but no answer.

"Haru-Haru are you okay? Why did you scream? Can we go in?" asked Reiji but still no answer "I'm going to open the door okay?" he opened the door and saw Nanami on the side of the door's wall pointing at her bed.

"huh? What do you me- WOAH! SYO-CHAN SHRUNKED SO KAWAI!" shouted Natsuki fanboying over the sleeping boy who looked like Syo (Seiji)

"and a mini Ai-Ai!? Wait there's a Ran-Ran, Myu-chan , Me and STARISH's chibi version! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" shouted Reiji as he poked the sleeping guys "and a Ren-Ren, Masa-Masa and Myu-chan female chibi version!?"

"b-but how? When? Where? WHAT!? Someone please explain what's happening here!?" shouted Otoya confused

"when I woke up they were there" said Haruka recovering from the shock as she stood up "I don't know how they even got here"

"Ohh, I don't care as long as their cute" said Natsuki eyeing his mini version (Natsuru)

"I'm out of here and don't you guys dare to involve me!" shouted Ranmaru walking towards the door. When he was about to get out a voice called out to him.

"running away?" asked a mini Ranmaru (Hayato) "stop being a coward Dad"

"ohh, he's right Ran-Ran- DAD!?" shouted Reiji dropping his jaw on the floor nearly fainting

"that's right" Hayato came closer to Ranmaru "your being un-cool that's not the Dad I know"

"you have a pretty sharp tongue for a brat and don't call me Dad I'm not your father kid!" Ranmaru answered back. Hayato just smirked at him with pity "don't you look at me like that you brat!"

"someone is actually standing up to Kotobuki-senpai what a shock" said Ren shocked for the first time.

And with them being noisy some of the kids woke up.

"Shut up you peasants! Your destroying my sleep!" shouted a mini Camus (Calia) while kicking Hayato on the chin. Hayato flew right to the wall luckily the wall didn't break. Hayato stood up rubbing his chin.

"great now an amazon woman! What comes next!? A prince!?" Hayato shouted "oh great I'm with a bunch of weirdos!"

"watch your tongue you peasant!" Calia shouted "it is I the daughter of the Silk Count and the Musical Music muse so show some respect you lowly commoner!"

"and if you're looking for a prince you have one here" said a mini Cecil rubbing his eyes(Caelus)

"Ohh my… What am I doing there!? I'm over here you know! He's a fake" said Cecil. Caelus looked over him and smiled.

"I apologize for my Father being such an idiot" Caelus bowed down to STARISH and Quartet Night

"okay, now according to my data this is abnormal. I can't find any reasons why there are children here" said Ai

"what do we do? The headmaster is going to get angry when he sees this" asked Haruka "what and how are we supposed to explain them?"

"well you can just say the truth can't you?" asked a mini Reiji (Shiki) "being honest can't bring harm to anything"

"u-mm.."

"ohh right, sorry for my rudeness. I'm Shiki pleased to make you acquaintance" he bowed down "and same with the guys over there nice to meet you"

"A formal Kotobuki!? IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Syo "is apocalypse on us!?"

"what did you mean by that Kuru-Kuru!?" shouted Reiji

"according to my data that person over there is shocked an unexpected, intense, and distressing experience that has a sudden and powerful effect on somebody's emotions or physical reactions" said a mini Ai (Airu) "or so is what my data says but what the emotion he's showing is overpowering my data perhaps it's my system that is damaged"

"sorry for my rudeness of barging in your room Mother and I apologize behalf of these strangers" said a mini Masato doing a dogeza (Asuka) "and my name is Asuka pleased to meet everyone, please take good care of me"

"no don't bother apologizing and please stand up, don't bow" said Haruka "and pleased to meet you"

"huh? Masa? A female version?" asked Ren "isn't this getting interesting? Hey Masa she looks just like you! Isn't that great you have a daughter! Don't get overprotective now!"

"shut your mouth up Ren" said Masato "and she is not my daughter, I do not know anyone who looks and is named like her. I am sure that this is the first time we have met"

"gaah, gaah, gaah, it's noisy in here. It's bad for health when people of the same kind are in the same room" said a mini Natsuki (Natsuru) "can't you guys stay quiet for a while!?"

"and a mean Natsuki!? No I mean is that SATSUKI WHO SHRUNK!?" shouted Syo pointing to Natsuru

"don't point your finger at me like that chibi" said Natsuru "or do you want to get hurt?"

"C-Chibi!? He's more chibi than me!" shouted Syo angry "now look here kid! Show some manners to someone older than you!"

"I apologize for listening and entering your conversation but if you please take your words back" said a mini Syo (Seiji) "saying things like that to my Dad is rude"

"he's right I agree with him! that was rude! And I agree that it is just proper to apologize to that person over there right Dad?" said a mini Otoya (Atsushi) looking at Otoya "It's just proper for a man to have proper manners towards everybody!"

"y-yeah" said Otoya

"ara, ara now what do we have here? Some people who doesn't even bother to introduce themselves" said Asuka fanning her fan to herself while covering her mouth with the sleeve of her elegant blue kimono with gold ageha patterns on the cloth "now that's rude isn't it?"

"that girl what proper manners" said Masato shocked

"what causes you to be so shocked my dear Father? Isn't it just proper for a lady to have manners?" asked Asuka

"that girl is too mature" said Tokiya eying Asuka

"I agree with the girl if you guys won't introduce yourselves then I will. My name is Ichinose Haku" said a mini Tokya

"che! Fine we get it I'm Kurosaki Hayato"

"let me introduce myself again I'm Hijirikawa Asuka"

"Calia of Silk Palace"

"tsk.. Shinomiya Natsuru"

"Aijima Caelus"

"Ittoki Atsushi"

"Kurusu Seiji"

"Mikaze Airu"

"Kotobuki Shiki" they all introduced themselves

"ohh right and we are-"

"we already know that Shinomiya Natsuki the person that stands for the S of STARISH he likes cute people and things he is a split personaly has a side called Satsuki, Ichinose Tokiya the T of STARISH also known as the twin brother of Hayato but is actually the same person as him is slightly cold towards everyone except to close friends, Aijima Cecil stands for A of STARISH, the prince of Agnapolis and has special feelings towards Haruka or should I say my mother? Jinguji Ren the R of STARISH, a playboy but is one of the people that cares to Mom the best, Ittoki Otoya the I of STARISH, has a cheerful personality also sings songs with great amount of passion and is standing as the sun of STARISH, Syo Kurusu the S of STARISH, childhood friends with Shinomiya Natsuki also known as the small prince, a determined person and has great experience in acting because of the show 'Fighting Prince', Hijirikawa Masato the H of STARISH, born in one of Tokyo's best Japanese cultured families and is one of all the well-mannered men." Said Airu "and Quartet Night. Ai Mikaze my Dad as you know he acts all robotic he's Mom's future husband, Kurosaki Ranmaru acts like a gangster but is actually kind to chosen people, Camus had no surname the count of silk palace and acts all bosy last but not the least Kotobuki Reiji acts all cheerful but is actually a good actor. Is what my data says am I right?"

"woah! How did he know our status!?" asked Syo shocked "he's a walking google!"

"no, most of his details were right but it lack's information" said Ai "he still has ways to go"

"and what do you mean by future husband?" asked Haruka "Ai-kun is?"

"Nah, Mom don't listen to that guys there he's lying you're going to end up with Dad or so we all know" said Calia bragging "Camus! Although he's kind of stupid and acts all royalty!"

"now Calia-san you shouldn't say such things to your father shouldn't you?" asked Asuka "it's bad to do so right Mother?"

"u-umm right" said Haruka "and umm could you guys get out?"

"right I forgot, now if you guys do the honor of getting out of this room all the boys" said Asuka "we shouldn't waste time in such things shall we?

"why is that Hijirikawa-san? "asked Shiki "is something wrong? Or do you hate us being here?"

"now everyone look here, Mother is still in her pajamas now she can't change with all the boys here can she Calia-san?" asked Asuka "don't you girls agree?"

"now that you hear her get out Peasants!" shouted Calia "you guys still don't have the right to see my Mother's luscious body!"

"don't order me around little girl!" shouted Camus "and the thing you said earlier let me make this clear! I am not your dad get that!?"

"Dad just get out!" shouted Calia and they all headed to the door except for Calia and Asuka

"she really resembles Camus-senpai" said Ren heading to the door with the others

"Nani? You're not going to watch Mom change?" asked a mini Ren (Karen) "what happened Dad? Not interested?"

They all turned back

"you are?" asked Ren

"DEFENITELY REN'S DAUGHTER!" the others thought in unison

"your daughter, Jinguji Karen nice you meet you guys" said Karen as she winked

"ohh great now another weirdo!" shouted Hayato "just where do you guys appear!? Kids don't just suddenly drop from the sky if all you guys know!"

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"is what happened" said Tokiya looking at Ringo who had his soul flying out of his mouth

"o-ohh I see, can you call them over here?" said Ringo "I have something to ask them"

"that's the case they won't listen to us" said Syo "they are so troublesome!"

"then Haru-chan you try calling them. They might just follow you" said Ringo "you're their Mother afterall"

"sensei please stop that and o-okay.. guys can you come over here? Ausuka-san, Calia-san and Karen-san too" called Haruka and they all went to her

"but they won't follow us at all!" shouted Otoya "how come they'll follow Nanami!?"

"what is it Mom?"asked Hayato with sparkling eyes "do you need something? I'll help I'll really help! I mean it!"

"when did he become that kind!? he was so mean at us!" shouted Ranmaru "I thought he wasn't the type to volunteer! So how I just don't get it! Naah, who cares! I do not know him afterall!"

"mou, Ran-Ran that's what you get for being a Tsun-Tsun!" shouted Reiji "your child is ignoring you because of that!"

"he is not mine!" Ranmaru glared at Reiji "I don't even know him! He's just a stranger that appeared out of knowhere!"

"Mom, Dad didn't flirt with you right?" asked Karen "he wasn't being a pervert or harassed you right!?"

"nor Father took advantage of you right?" Asuka glared at Masato

"she was so formal" said Masato

"The all didn't try take advantage of you right?" the kids all asked in unison

"they all did a couple of times" said Ringo

Boulders fell on the members of STARISH and Quartet Night's heads

"straight to the heart oww!" said Ringo looking at the boys with pitiful eyes

"s-shut up" said Syo

"other than that why are you guys here? Where did you appear?" asked Ringo

"well basically I'm from a future Parallel world where there are possibilities of your future. And in the future someone came and became close to Mom but she was an imposter and killed her" said Airu

"so you mean you came here to change the future and to prevent Haru-chan's death?" asked Ringo. Airu nodded

"well yes and it may be changed cause there are people who came here for the same reason" Airu eyed the other kids. They all nodded

"and while I'm here I'm going to help my Dad in this world to take a hold of Mom's heart so I can be born" said Karen

"ara, ara it seems we have the same idea in mind Jinguji-san" said Asuka with her usual pose her hem on her mouth and her hand fanning herself gently

"we all do" said Airu and the rest

"I didn't just come here to prevent Mom's death I also came here to help dad" said Hayato

"but if you came from the future shouldn't she be killed 5 years later?" asked Ringo

"no we actually came 10 years from the future and the killer travels through time just to kill Mom" said Airu

"don't tell me this has something to do with the muses music!" shouted Cecil and Caelus nodded

"Mom composed a song that became forbidden. The song was so powerful that it had the power to summon the 9 muses so a lot of people came after it" said Karen

"we also have to prevent her from writing that song" said Calia

"when the song was played it was so beautiful… something more beautiful than the Happy Pulse! But it was…" said Atsushi sadly

"what do you mean Atsushi? Can you explain?" asked Otoya

"Seiji please?" asked Syo

"Haku can you?" asked Tokiya

"Caelus if you could?" asked Cecil

"Natsuru can you?" asked Natsuki

"Asuka wuld you explain?" asked Masato

"Karen dear?"asked Ren

"Calia.." said Camus

"oi Hayato explanation needed!" said Ranmaru

"Airu can you share your data with me?" asked Ai

"Shiki if you please.." said Reiji

The kids just nodded in agreement.

"well as you see Mother created a song called antichlorobenzene and paradichlorobenzene" said Asuka and Calia nodded

"it was made for someone… special but someone changed the arrangement and the supposed to be beautiful song became… evil" said Calia

"ohh my" Ringo gasped as he hugged Haruka

"just who is the world? Airu do you know who?" asked Ai "do you have any idea?"

"no, I still lack information in that thing" said Airu "but we all be better be careful staring now, who knows what might happen"

"yes." Said Calia "things are going to get dangerous from now on so it's better if we get on our guards"

"u-umm is Anti bla bla bla and Para bla bla bla really that dangerous?" asked Syo "it's just a song what harm can you get from it?"

"Dad if so you know it can easily kill you if you sing it" said Seiji "Mom is a composer but that stranger used some device to force her to sing and so the gate to the 9 muses was opened."

"is still going to be" said Asuka "he has the 7 keys out of 8 so this is our last chance if we don't protect Mother we all lose her and the battle"

"so this is our last chance?" asked Natsuru "I'll beat that person up so no worries"

"right were also here" said Syo "that person won't get anywhere near Nanami"

"Dad don't get too reckless in my world you almost got killed from protecting Mom from that person" said Seiji "it was such a reckless act"

"all of them in our worlds were in the same case" the rest of the kids said

"so we all have 50-50 percent chance of surviving?" asked Masato "it's a life or death category?"

"yes it is" said Hayato "it's okay you guys don't need to help us we can protect Mom ourselves"

"are you stupid?" asked Ranmaru "don't get too carried away you kid! She's part of our group! We can't leave her to your hands saying 'you guys can protect her' what protection can you kids give to her when ourselves in your worlds can't even protect her?"

"ohh Ran-Ran is being caring!" said Reiji amazed

"Kotobuki now is not time for jokes" said Camus "were in serious problem here"

"that's right Nanami is part of our group one of the persons who brought all people here together" said Otoya "and we can't let her die!"

"if you kids are going to protecting her then we are going too" said Tokiya "we are in responsibility to protect her cause she's in our world"

"right! just what would happen to my future with Haruka!" shouted Cecil "I still have happy years to share with her!"

"no you mean one of us" said Ren "right Karen dear?"

"yes you guys have a chance of having a future with Mom and we are going to help our Dad's which means I'll help my Dad Ren" Karen said "same with the other kids"

"e-everyone" said Haruka almost bursting to tears "thank you"

The others went and comforted her.

"ohh gosh, Mom really haven't changed still a crybaby as ever" said Karen "but ohh well that's a part of Mom that Dad and I likes"

"does she still get lost?" asked Airu "she still gets lost doesn't she?"

"you're 100% right there Airu" said Ai "she still gets lost always… and is in the top 10 list in the always getting lost person and the hardest person to find in my data"

"ohh I guess so we'll accept your offers it's our…last chance after all" said Hayato "we can't let Mom die again"

"wait.. don't tell me you guys tried to save her many times?"asked Syo "but doesn't that take a lot of world and time traveling?"

"well yes we tried to protect her individually… Me, Calia, Karen, Hayato, Seiji, Shiki and Asuka were in different worlds trying to protect her but we all failed so we decided to call the others and meet here in the final world to help each other to protect her" said Airu "if we only thought of this earlier this shouldn't have happened, I was being too careless"

"ohh don't blame yourself Airu" said Asuka "we all met in the Arvast System you made right? thanks to that you warned us"

"what do you mean? "asked Masato "didn't you guys meet before already?"

"no this is our first time that we met personally" said Airu "we met in the Arvast System that I made, I warned them and asked them to help me cause the stranger attacked my world first but it was too late and the stranger was travelling to another world to another so we couldn't keep up until we all decided to call the other kids for help and we ended up here in your world using Caelus' necklace"

"my necklace took us here cause I knew that the stranger is going to attack the Haruka in this world next cause she holds one of the eight keys" said Caelus "and my Dad gave this necklace to me isn't it pretty?" he said as he showed the necklace

"I guess the me in his world gave that necklace to him huh?"asked Cecil "and what is the 8 keys?"

"they're like a single thing thored to pieces and scattered to different worlds in the same person to be kept safe" said Karen "and those keys are the music that Mom makes if you add Antichlorobenzene and Paradicholorobenzene it's one of the keys but it's different in the case now"

"it was now evil after all so if all the keys were used in an evil way who knows what terrible thing might happen" said Natsuru "it's really important"

"cause it involves the muses" said Asuka "this is what we know so far"

"you guys have been really through a lot" said Tokiya "aren't you guys tired?"

"well yes we are but we just can't stop" said Haku "it's because I don't want to see Mom die all over again"

* * *

Ohh right in this story I changed their ages so:

Shinomiya Natsuki – 19

Ichinose Tokiya - 19

Aijima Cecil - 18

Jinguji Ren – 19

Ittoki Otoya – 18

Syo Kurusu – 18

Hijirikawa Masato – 19

Ai Mikaze – 18

Camus – 22

Ranmaru- 22

Reiji – 20

Haruka – 17

* * *

Please review! And tell me your thoughts! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!

Sorry for the wrong grammar/spellings..

~Snow


	2. Gadgets and Kidnaps?

Dear My Future/ Dream Goes On: Love Is War

Chapter Two: Gadgets and Kidnaps!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its cast just the story and some of its OC's.

LET'S START!

* * *

"Well yes we are but we just can't stop" said Haku "it's because I don't want to see Mom die all over again"

Then there was a long pause of silence. But after minutes of silence Ringo finally took the courage and broke the silence.

"What's with the silence?" Ringo asked while laughing "it's weird you know, it's not like it's a big problem we have STARISH and Quartet Night here no need to fear. Oh and those kids are going to help too right? Stop being so gloomy and cheer up!"

"Sensei this is serious matter. Nanami-san can seriously die in this case" said Tokiya "by the hands of some stranger not to mention we have to prevent her from making such song"

"Tokiya! Stop saying such negative thoughts!" shouted Otoya "Just think about things like she'll be safe and always be positive!"

"Yeah, but there's still time right?" asked Syo with high hopes "It's not like he'll attack Nanami carelessly with all of us around"

"You're right, but it's really better if we all have our guards on" said Masato "we don't know when that person will come"

"Mou! You guys are worrying too much! Do you really want Haru-Haru to die so soon!?" asked Reiji "I can't believe you guys! Oto-yan! Toki-yan! My two understudies I had faith in both of you guys!"

"Of course not!" Otoya and Tokiya both shouted in unison

"Oh really? Don't tell me you guys are doing this because you think you have a future with Nanami?" asked Ai "answer me properly and don't even think about lying"

"Of course not! I'm simply thinking that if Nanami dies I cannot sing such beautiful songs again! And when I mean again I mean ever! Ever again!" Otoya said while blushing red "I-I wasn't doing that for such reasons…. Okay a little.."

"Same for me" said Tokiya turning around hiding a slight blush on his face

"Ohh I see" said Ringo as he turned to Ai. Why? "But what concerns me most is that. Mikaze-kun the reason why you asked those two.." he played with the ends of his hair "you thought that you had a chance too right?"

Ai suddenly stood up from his seat "I was… not". Okay that pause was suspicious!

"Ohh really? So…" said Ringo teasing Ai "why blush?" he pointed at Ai's slight blushing face

"IMPOSSIBLE!" they all shouted

"Ehh, where? Dad is blushing? I want to see!" shouted Airu "this is going to be good data for me!"

"I'm not blushing. I'm just overheating." Said Ai brushing off the blush on his face "My system is not working properly that's all"

"Is it me or he's just too innocent?" asked Ringo and all of the guys nodded

"Denial" sang Hayato "he's just embarrassed that's all. It's pretty common for Tsunde- oww,oww,oww!"

"Stop talking ill about my Dad or I won't forgive you!" said Airu as he twisted Hayato's arm

"Airu calm- oww,oww,oww" said Hayato "s-sorry so let me go!"

Airu let Hayato go "hmmp, just don't say those words to my Dad again"

"Men are such useless creatures" said Calia "uses excuses to be freed from their mistakes"

"What did you say you amazon woman!?" shouted Hayato "did you just insult me!?"

"Did you hear me say your name huh!? Did I say 'Hayato is a useless creature that uses excuses to be freed from his mistakes'!?" asked Calia

"You said that just now!" shouted Hayato "as expected of an amazon woman, try to be more feminine and respectful like my Mom can't you?"

"Who said you're my Mom's son!?" asked Calia angry "just because you're from another world and is a possibility of Mom's future doesn't mean you'll come true!"

"Same goes for you!" shouted Hayato as he glared at Calia. Calia glared back.

"Now everyone calm down" said Asuka "Kurosaki-san and Camus-san can you help me calm your son and down?" she looked over Camus and Ranmaru

"No way he's not my son!" shouted Ranmaru "I don't even know this brat! He just calls me Dad!"

Ai face palmed "they came from another world from the future. Didn't you listen earlier? He's you're going to be son 10 years later in the future."

"Ran-Ran is cool but he can be super dumb sometimes can't he?" asked Reiji "I completely understand about these kids unlike Ran-Ran" he hugged Shiki

"Stop acting cool Kotobuki" said Camus then turned to Calia's direction.

"They look like each other don't they?" whispered Syo to Otoya. Otoya nodded.

The only difference was the eyes and the hairstyle. Calia's hair was tied to a ponytail but let bangs in the front. Same with Asuka who had Masato's hair color and hair style only she had long hair and Karen who was Ren's female clone version only with Haruka's eyes.

"Well yes. And eh-!? Talk for your self Syo! Seiji is a photocopy of you!" shouted Otoya

"Says the person whose son looks like him too!" shouted Syo back

"Hey" said Caelus as he pulled Otoya's shirt gently "Mom says it's bad to copy"

"No Caelus. Otoya and I was talking about how" Syo coughed "our sons" he coughed again "is an exact photocopy of us"

"Ohh.." Caelus looked over Seiji and Atsushi who was playing together then looked back to Syo and Otoya

"w-what is it?" asked Otoya feeling un-confortable of all the looking

"Seiji! Atsushi!" Caelus shouted

"What is it?" the two he called out turned to him and asked

Caelus cleared his throat "you're a photo copy, a photo copy, a photo copy with no originality" he sang

"WHA-"

"So tonight let's go rally, rally, anti-photocopy!" he sang again

"Wait a minute!" shouted Atsushi "what do you mean?"

"Well I was talking about how you copy your Dad's face. It's bad to copy you know!" shouted Caelus

Cecil laughed awkwardly at his future son "Ohh my"

Haruka laughed and bended down to Caelus' height level "Caelus it's okay to look like your Dad"

"Why?" asked Caelus

"Cause you guys are relatives" said Haruka as she smiled "you look like Cecil-san too don't you?"

"Ohh, I get it" he turned to Atsushi and Seiji's direction and bowed down "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" the two replied

Caelus turned to Haruka again "Then Mom why don't I look like you? You're my Mom right?"

"Ehh?"

"Well you see Caelus-kun it's because your Dad has a DNA overpowering your Mom" explained Ringo "same with the others"

"Ehh? But I wanted a baby girl that looked like the lady" said Ren. Karen stepped hardly on Ren's foot. "OW!"

"You pervert" said Karen

"But it's weird it's like looking at a female me" said Ren. Karen sighed

"Then just make another one. I also want a bab-" Karen said but Atsushi and the others covered her mouth.

They wouldn't want that to happen. Ever.

"No~ Mom! Dad! Help these guys are going to take advantage of me! They're going to rape me!" Karen shouted. The boys immediately let go.

Calia turned her hands to fists "Can I have the permission to hit this girl?"

"Yes, do it. And hardly" said Asuka

"Wait don't hit me I was just kidding!" Karen shouted "you're not going to hit a cute girl like me right?"

"Calia do it" said the boys

"The girls that look like Mom and has her attitude is my type" said Natsuru

"Not interested" said Hayato

"She should learn more from Mom" said Haku

"Huh?" asked Haruka

"wait if you guys have Haru-chan as the Mom then doesn't that make you guys" said Natsuki "siblings?"

~SILENCE~

…..

…..

…..

Natsuru punched the wall "OW!"

Haku buried his face on the couch's pillow

Caelus let out an un-human scream

Karen gulped and sweated hard

Atsushi rolled on the ground crying

Seiji was banging his head on the wall "OW!"

Asuka was convincing herself that it's not true while turning blue

Hayato gritted his teeth and went over Haruka's side

Calia was standing there shocked

Shiki pinched his nose's bridge believing it would lessen his head ache

Airu saw what Hayato did and also went over Haruka's side as he took his laptop desperately searching for an answer. Airu typed and searched.

Siblings are relatives that share the same Mom or Dad….

Half-Siblings are relatives who share the same Mom but with different Dads or opposite

"So Airu…. What did it say?" asked the others as they gulped

"Please no… please no…. please no…." prayed Calia

Airu stopped typing and looked at the others. "100% Positive"

…

…

…..

…..

…..

…

"NO WAY!

"Shut up Airu you're data is 100% wrong!" shouted Calia "My siblings cannot possibly be these peasants! Not to mention lowly commoners! They don't even deserve to have the same Mom as me!"

"You shut up!" shouted Hayato "who would want to be you sibling you amazon woman freak!"

"Calm down you guys" said Airu "were only half-siblings… right Chi-Chi?"

"Chi-Chi?" all of the people in the room asked

"Ohh right she's given by Mom and Dad. They gave her to me at my 3rd birthday. Isn't she cute?" asked Airu as he showed off the Chinchilla"he even walks and climbs to my head"

"What a dumb name Chi-Chi is" said Hayato "can't you think of anything better?"

Airu coughed "the Chi of Chi-Chi is taken from the word Chinchilla so Chi x 2 = Chi Chi + - = Chi-Chi so its name is Chi-Chi any more questions?"

Reiji ran and hugged Airu "the way you use your data is so cute!" Shiki just pouted at the corner quietly not until Haruka went closer to him.

"What's wrong Shiki-kun? Why don't you go and play with everyone there?" asked Haruka bending down to Shiki's height level "your all good friends aren't you?"

"Mom, this is the first time we all actually met so… I'm scared" said Shiki "they are all so sociable…I can't fit in"

Haruka smiled gently at him "Shiki-kun you know, when I first came to meet everybody I was the same. I'm sure they'll be kind"

"r-really?" asked Reiji "Mom thank-"

"Hey Shiki! Stop flirting around with Mom and come over here!" shouted Natsuru

Haruka laughed "shall we join them Shiki-kun?"

"yes!" Shiki shouted. And the others just stared in jealousy.

"Hell no I'm going to make a kid surpass me!" Syo silently muttered under his breath letting his son Seiji to be the only one who can hear. Seiji just smirked and gently tugged his father's shirt.

"Then ask her out on a date" said Seiji making Syo blush and the others hear

"Wha-" said Syo "are you out of your mind? Romance is forbidden here"

The other kids sighed out of relief. Then realized. "THERE'S STILL THE 'NO LOVE RULE!'"

"no! this can't be! Just think about what will happen to the gorgeous me!" said Karen bursting into sparkly tears turning away while covering her mouth with her hand slightly for dramatic effects. Wait when did tears sparkle?

Calia went over her and patted her head.

"C-Calia…" said Karen wiping her tears slightly "you're such a good friend"

"Karen we all have the same feelings and are in the same case. We both have the same plans right? To save Mom and to make her get close to Dad?" Calia smiled "so stop acting such a drama queen and shut up!" evily then pulled her hair

"she's evil" said Airu

"yup, evil" said Seiji

"no doubt" said Natsuru

"che~ whatever" said Hayato

"Haku?" asked Tokiya "are you being bothered of something?"

"yeah, I'm thinking of a way TO GET RID OF THAT 'NO LOVE RULE'!" Haku calmly said while shouting the last part

Tokiya laughed "really? Good luck"

Haku got scared and went to Haruka's side "D-Dad did you just smile and wished me luck? If so that was real creepy.."

"maybe" he calmly answered

"Ohh, right I told Shining about this so he sent a clothes for the kids to wear don't worry I chose them all" said Ringo handing each of the kids a bunch paper bags filled with a lot of clothes

"thank you" the kids said in unison

"Hey it's getting dark shouldn't we all sleep?" asked Syo "we talked about the Muses thing all noon and it's pretty late"

Haruka looked at wall clock "ohh that true…"

"But the main question is…" said Natsuki"where are the kids going to sleep?"

"It's decided. Beside their Dad's" said Ringo

"How about Karen and the others?" asked Ren "the same case?"

"Karen is not my daughter but I don't trust you" said Rigo "so all the girls are going to sleep with Haru-chan!"

"Ehh? No fair!" the other kids whined

"well it's just expected" said Calia, Karen and Asuka

"it's 100% possibility that Dad and I will fight all night because of data" said Airu convincing Ringo to make him sleep with Haruka

"then also Airu-kun…" said Ringo "anyone who breaks this rule is not going to see Haru-chan for a week ciao~" he walked away leaving

"Why!?" shouted Natsuru and Hayato

"Airu you traitor!" shouted Atsushi "no fair!"

"A-Airu you…" said Haku

"NO! MOM!" shouted Shiki and Caelus

"let's just go to sleep" the others just dragged their whining kids to their rooms..

* * *

HARUKA'S ROOM

All of the KIDS THAT WAS IN Haruka's room and Haruka just finished taking a bath

"Mom I just finished taking a bath" said Asuka who was wearing the pajama's Ringo gave

"Ohh, right where's Chi-Chi?" asked Haruka

"She's over there at the study table…. Already sleeping" said Airu rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Mom shouldn't we sleep now?" asked Karen who was moving back and forth drowsy

"Mom we really should get some sleep. I'm tired of all the world traveling" said Calia who was yawning

"Mom, I agree with both of them" said Asuka who was climbing to bed together with Airu, Karen and Calia

Haruka laughed "alright.." she stood up, closed the windows and covered it with curtains as she turned off the lights climbing to bed joining the little kids in their sleep. It was a peaceful night for them. Only them…

* * *

SYO, NATSUKI AND AI'S ROOM

"Hey Dad do you think Mom's going to be okay with Airu, Asuka, Calia and Karen at her side?" asked Seiji who was lying beside his Dad. Syo.

"Stop worrying and go to sleep Seiji" said Syo "it's already late"

"I agree with Seiji" said Natsuru who hear their conversation "it's dangerous with Airu and Karen by her side"

"Hey did you just say something about Airu?"asked Ai

"Nah, nothing" said Natsuru "let's just go to sleep… they'll be fine… probably"

* * *

OTOYA, TOKIYA AND REIJI'S ROOM

"gahh!" shouted Reiji standing up from his bed waking the sleeping Shiki up while falling him off the bed

"Dad what is it?" asked Shiki who fell down the bed "why scream?"

"Kotobuki-senpai?" asked Otoya "are you fine?"

"senpai, it's already dark and everyone is already asleep so please lower your voice down" said Tokiya while Haku just nodded

"butwhatifsomethingbadhappenstoHaru-chan!?whoknows whatthosekidsmightdotoher!" shouted Reiji out loud

"Dad, calm down and speak more clearly" said Shiki

"Nani, Nani!? A fire!?" asked Akihiro who woke up because of all the noise

"Aki, no. It's just Kotobuki-senpai" said Otoya calming his son down "he's panicking"

"why?" asked Akihiro

"I don't know" said Otoya

"I said what if something bad happens to Haru-chan. Who knows what those kids might do to her" said Reiji

"ohh that!?" asked Shiki "you're worried because of that!?"

"but that does makes sense" said Haku "Dad you know Momis pretty clumsy right?"

"And dense" continued Tokiya "all of the people in the dorm knows that"

"right, so what if… she accidentally hugs Airu" said Haku

"Haku, hugging with Mom is nothing to worry about we do that with her all the time don't we?" said Akihiro

"but what if they accidentally bump each other's heads in sleep and k-kiss…" said Haku

"Haku stop getting weird thoughts" said Tokiya "just go to sleep. And it's better to shut up cause your making Kotobuki-senpai more worried" he pointed to Reiji who was turning blue

"Just go to sleep…" said Tokiya and the rest just nodded

* * *

MASATO, REN AND RANMARU'S ROOM

"Hey you brat stop kicking my feet!" shouted Ranmaru

"You stop it!" shouted Hayato back

"You tow are pretty close" said Ren

"WERE NOT!" shouted Ranmaru and Hayato in unison

"Like Father like Son" said Masato

Ranmaru and Hayato glared at Masato evily

Hayato coughed "and Like Father like Daughter"

Strike one: "OWW!"

"Ohh, that's right you two have daughters that look exactly like you guys. At least I have someone who's going to succeed my footsteps" said Ranmaru

"Why you" the two muttered under their breaths

"go to sleep!" shouted Ranmaru

* * *

CECIL AND CAMUS' ROOM

"Hey Caelus what's Calia like?" asked Camus who was curious about his daughter

"Well he acts like you but she's actually kind" said Caelus "her punches also hurt real bad, when she says bad things about you it goes straight to your heart and she also cares for Mom the best"

"So you mean she's violent but caring?" asked Cecil

"Right…" said Caelus "and when you say violent her single punch or kick can send you straight to the hospital. It's a miracle Hayato survived her kick this morning. His jaw should be broken by now. And let me warn you. A hundred military soldiers stand absolutely… no chance against her"

Cecil and Camus gulped "So Haruka is in danger now?" asked Cecil while Caelus just nodded. The two realized and stood up.

The two looked at each other's faces "WHAT IF SHE ACCIDENTALLY KICKS HARUKA/MOM!?"

"Calm down you two and shut up!" shouted Camus "That's not going to happen….probably…"

"WHAT'S WITH THE PROBABLY!?" the two shouted in unison

"Shut up and go to sleep!" shouted Camus

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Haruka your up pretty early today" said Cecil who was with Caelus who arrived at the kitchen just now

"ohh, right Cecil-san can you tell the others that I have a meeting today?" asked Haruka "and I've put all of the breakfast on the table. Caelus can also go eat together with Airu-kun, Calia, Karen and Asuka okay?"

"I can do that" said Cecil as he leaded Caelus to the table "but shouldn't you go with somebody? I mean it's now dangerous when your alone cause there is someone that's after your life"

"we've been trying to tell Mom about that Cecil-san" said Karen "but she won't just listen to us"

"she says she'll be fine all over again in repeat mode" said Calia "Mom I know you don't want us to worr but at least have someone go with you okay?"

"Mom, now is not the time to worry about someone worrying over you" said Asuka "it's for your own safety so please listen to us"

"Mom? What do they mean? You don't want someone to go with you?" asked Caelus "you know it's dangerous out there"

"I'll be fine Cecil-san" said Haruka as she walked away almost about to leave but was stopped by someone "Ittoki-kun?"

"Nanami I'll go with you" said an Otoya who hear the whole conversation along with Atsushi "I also have a recording session so at least let me escort you to the company. You won't have any complaints about that right?"

"ehh… okay" said Haruka slightly hesitating.

When Haruka, Otoya and Atsushi went out. Airu nodded and said "you guys can come out now!"

"Airu what's up with you making us hide!" shouted Natsuru "look what happened Atsushi and his Dad is with Mom now!"

"That was the plan. I made Chi-Chi look at Mom's notebook schedule and found out that she has a meeting today. And Ittoki-san is the person who Mom trust's the most… currently…but it will be my Dad! So I had Chi-Chi pass the message to Ittoki-san" said Airu

"So that was a plan?" asked Haku "you planned this from the start? The reason why you wanted to sleep with mom?" Airu nodded

"You went this far for Nanami?" asked Syo "you really are Ai-senpai's child"

"And I attached some body worn cameras, trackers and microphones so that we know what Mom's doing even with or without Ittoki-san" said Airu

"So hurry up and attach it to your laptop so we can see what they're doing" said Calia

"I know that Calia just wait a minute" said Airu

"You sure are pretty skilled for a child. To have knowledge until this far is not required for a child you know" said Ai

"Nani, you thought all of this to me yourself" said Airu

"what do you mean?" asked Ai

"nothing" said Ai

"Shh, the video's on" said Hayato "everybody shut up so we know what they're doing"

* * *

HARUKA, OTOYA AND ATSUSHI'S SIDE

"Nee, Mom what company are you going to?" asked Atsushi "is it the Lillione?"

"Atsushi-kun how did you?" asked Haruka

"Hehe, Because in my world you work there" said Atsushi "you always went there to make deals about their company airing the songs you made"

"Ohh, I see" said Haruka "but it feels someone is following us"

Atsushi and Otoya gulped "it's just your imagination"

* * *

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT AND THE KID'S SIDE

"As expected of Mom, Dense, Clueless and Sharp" said Seiji while twitching "that almost gave me a heart attack. I thought she was going to find out"

"You know in a way you're making fun of Mom?" asked Asuka

"let's just watch what happens next okay?" asked Hayato

* * *

HARUKA, OTOYA AND ATSUSHI'S SIDE

"So is this the place?" asked Otoya and Atsushi

"yes it is thank you for escorting me" said Haruka as she bowed

"No need to bow Nanami…" said Otoya "bye!" he dragged Atsushi to his recording session set

* * *

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT AND THE KID'S SIDE

It was now noon. Otoya and Atsushi just arrived from the recording session and noticed that the others were still watching how Haruka was doing. Haruka on the video was doing fine and was actually getting along with the company staff. They were all talking about the new music. She was finished with the meeting and decided to go home.

"Everything is fine isn't it?" asked Natsuki

"Everything's going fine for now" said Airu

* * *

HARUKA'S SIDE

She was just walking down the streets ready to go home and tell everyone about the new releasing song. Not until she noticed a familiar figure. That person looked like her. But he was a boy.

"Akira!?" Haruka shouted shocked. Why is she?

"Haruka? Is that you?" Akira ran towards Haruka and hugged her

"I thought you went to America four years ago" said Haruka as she let go of him. She had the feeling something bad is going to happen to her if she continued to hug the young man.

"Haruka long time no see" said Akira "so did you become a composer?"

Haruka nodded in response "and did you become a doctor?"

"Not yet.. I'm still in collage taking the course" he said "and other than that." He grabbed Haruka's hand "let's hang out somewhere"

* * *

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT AND THE KID'S SIDE

For some reason the screen went black and the video was gone. They also couldn't hear anything.

"What the hell just happened!?" shouted Syo "don't tell me he's the killer!? Why so suddenly!?"

"Airu do something!" shouted Hayato "you're a freaking walking google! So do something!"

"And that guys is a freaking walking virus!" shouted Airu as he slammed his laptop "the trackers I attached to Mom are still active so we can still follow them"

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry If I did not update for a long time. And since the time I told my classmate to read this story I made in the web site. She was bugging me to update since. So here you go. Please don't be harsh with comments. And also credits to my seatmate Sakura for helping me with this chapter (she likes pink so).**

**~CherrySnow1827**


	3. Are You Ready?

Dear My Future / Dream Goes On: Love Is War

Chapter Three: Are you ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its cast just the story and some of its OC's.

LET'S START!

* * *

"Right, let's go!"

"You guys" said Calia "Now look…You see"

"Calia stop messing around there saying stupid things and come search Mom with us!" shouted Hayato "we'll leave you behind!"

"Shut up you peasant! And don't you guys dare leave me behind!" shouted Calia as she ran towards the bunch of people.

The members of STARISH, Quartet Night and the kids went to the parking lot of the Master Course dorms and rode the cars that Shining Saotome is allowing them to use. They all didn't fit in one car so they have to use two cars with their kids sitting on their laps. Ai and Reiji stayed at the cars in opposite because it would allow the other car to follow the car Airu is in. Airu is the one who has and put the trackers in Haruka's clothes afterall. Airu opened his laptop and typed.

"Airu what does it says?" asked Ai curious looking at his son's laptop "does it tell where Nanami is?"

"It is.." said Airu as he typed on his laptop and looked to his side who was Ren who was going to drive "Go to the Tria Avenue then go west.. It's 100% possibility that Mom's there"

"Tria Avenue?" asked Ren "Roger that… Karen dear hold on tight were going for a dash…" He started the car on and started dashing to Haruka's rescue. Isn't that over the speed limit? Nah, who cares!?

"Hey Kotobuki is the car your on following us?" asked Ai on the phone "the location is Tria Avenue"

"Okay.." said Reiji

* * *

HARUKA'S SIDE

"Hey, Haruka what agency did you enter?" asked Akira while rubbing his sunset-pink hair "They better treat you well or else"

"Well I go to… Shining Agency" said Haruka slightly hesitating

"Ohh, I see what is the name of the idol you're composing songs for? It's a girl right?" asked Akira

"Well STARISH and… their all boys" said Haruka closing her eyes as she bowed "sorry… I didn't listen to your instructions before I went to the academy. I was allowed to go there to compose songs but.. my partner was supposed to be a girl. Sorry"

"WHAT!?" shouted Akira taking a hold of Haruka's shoulders "What did I say about that!? Dad and I were against you composing for boys! And STARISH right? that's a 7 boy band! That's it! I'm going to call Dad!" he took out his phone and started dialing

"Wait! Akira! Dad is busy with the company! You'll just bother him! And…" said Haruka stopping Akira "you're the only one in our family that's against me composing songs for men!"

"B-but Haruka! Men are scary creatures who knows what they might do to you!" shouted Akira "ahh! Mou! It's all our fault for allowing you to go to that academy!" he let go of Haruka

"Akira stop that..don't shout" said Haruka "It's not your fault okay?"

"B-but!" Akira grabbed Haruka's shoulders again "You're in a territory of 7 hormonal men!"

Suddenly some people came running and panting

"Let her go at once!" shouted someone

"Syo-kun!?" shouted Haruka "And everyone!? Why are you here!?"

Ren slapped Akira's hand that's on Haruka's shoulders and grabbed her to their side

"Like I said" said Calia

"Who the heck are you guys to steal her away from me!?" shouted Akira angry "and Haruka who are these men and children"

"Okay… Mom says that I have to calm down" said Calia "I need to restrain from kicking them"

"Basically we're her knights" said Ren "We're here to protect her from all evil beings lurking around her"

"Hey isn't that?" asked Hayato and Haku whispering on Airu's ears side to side while Airu just nodded

"Same for you! Who are you!? You must be a freak for cosplaying as Nanami!" shouted Otoya eyeing Akira up and down. Akira had short hair like Otoya's but has the same color as Haruka's, But his bangs were pointed unlike Haruka's that were straight. He had the same eye color like Haruka's and the main thing that bothered the boys is that he's wearing male clothes.

"Why would a girl wear male's clothes?" asked Natsuki "are you crossdressing as a male?"

"It's just strange is it?" asked Tokiya "and please state your relationship with our composer"

"BUT AT LEAST LISTEN!Hey at least listen to me!" shouted Calia but got ignored

"He must be the reason why Airu's laptop got turned off" said Ai "a virus huh?"

"Now look here! I'm no female! I'm a male! I'm not cosplaying as Haruka!" shouted Akira

"Then why do you look like her!?" shouted Cecil

"WERE TWINS FOR UTA NO PRINCE SAMA'S BLOOPER'S SAKE!" shouted Akira

~Silence~

…..

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" they all shouted except for Akira, Haruka and the kids. Wait the kids weren't shocked?"

"Uwaa! Uncle Akira!" shouted the kids as they circled Akira

The boys looked at Haruka who was at the corner standing calmly "Nanami/Haruka/Haru-chan/Little Lamb/Woman is that true?"

And Haruka just nodded normally

"EHH!?"

"Dad you didn't know!?" asked Hayato "You still have long ways to go if you want Mom to be yours"

"Shut up you brat!" shouted Ranmaru

"Wait… this is not recorded in my data. Akira Nanase is just an unknown person right? Nanami?" asked Ai "Is he really your twin brother?"

"yup" Haruka said as she nodded

"LISTEN! Okay Calia calm down…" shouted Calia but got ignored… again "Mom always says that I have to calm down… so if I just calm down" she inhaled then exhaled all of her problems

"GAH!" Syo turned to stone, when he calmed down he faced Akira and bowed "Sorry for our rudeness!"

"It's okay I don't really fully hate you guys that much" said Akira "well just about 70% of my heart hates you"

Cecil bursted to tears "I'm hated by my future brother-in-law!"

"Dad calm down" said Caelus "You're making a fool of yourself"

"The lady's twin brother?" said Ren as he smirked "You two really look alike, but the lady is more nicer"

"Are you flirting with my twin sister!?" asked Akira in an angry tone "Fuyuritsu-nii is not going to overlook this!"

"Akira, p-please don't tell nii-chan about this" said Haruka "w-who knows what he might do to us"

The kids tugged Haruka's dress gently "I-Is Uncle Fuyu going here?" asked the kids shivering

"Wait who's Fuyuritsu?" asked Otoya "Is he someone you guys know?"

"Otoya don't ask such private questions" said Tokiya "sorry for our teammate's rudeness"

"No, it's okay. And might as well tell you" said Haruka "The Fuyuritsu that Akira is actually talking about is both our older brother"

"EHH!? YOU ACTUALLY HAVE ANOTHER OLDER BROTHER!?"

"Ehh? The Nanami's has actually 3 children!?" the boys shouted except for Ai. Why? He already expected that. So it wouldn't shock him now.

Cecil sulked "I-I wasn't informed of any of this. To think that I lack information of Haruka. I expected myself to know all about her"

"t-then you're not the culprit?" asked Natsuki "of course not right? someone as cute as you wouldn't be the culprit!"

"Culprit? What do you mean?" asked Akira "I know nothing about that"

"Listen to my explanation" said Calia now angry "NOW!" but she got ignored again "calm down Calia. Calm down" she said to herself

Syo blinked "then why did Airu's laptop turn off?"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN ANYMORE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO CALM DOWN! NOW!LIKE I SAID LISTEN!" shouted Calia kicking Hayato to the wall

"W-why is it always me!?" shouted Hayato groaning in pain "I'm innocent!"

"Hayato-kun.." Haruka ran towards Hayato "are you okay?" she helped him stand up

"Thanks Mom I'm okay" said Hayato "other than that Mom, THAT AMAZON WOMAN KICKED ME AGAIN!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU GUYS ARE NOT LISTENING TO MY EXPLANATION!" shouted Calia

Camus sweat dropped "Calia, what is the thing you want to say?"

"Well actually" said Calia

* * *

FLASHBACK

For some reason the screen went black and the video was gone. They also couldn't hear anything.

It was because….

Calia stepped on the cord that is connected to the laptop "opps" she whispered

"What the hell just happened!?" shouted Syo "don't tell me he's the killer!? Why so suddenly!?"

"Airu do something!" shouted Hayato "you're a freaking walking google! So do something!"

"And that guys is a freaking walking virus!" shouted Airu as he slammed his laptop "the trackers I attached to Mom are still active so we can still follow them"

"Right, let's go!"

"You guys" said Calia "Now look…You see"

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"Is what happened" said Calia now calm

~Silence~

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"So you just stepped on the wire?" asked Airu

"Yup" said Calia proudly with her hands on her hips and her chin up

~Silence~

…..

…..

…..

…..

"WHY YOU!?" shouted Hayato rushing to Calia but was stopped by Ranmaru who was grabbing his sons shirt so he couldn't go away "let me go!" shouted Hayato struggling

"Calm down Hayato-san" said Asuka and Shiki

"But that girl just..she…GAH!" Hayato shouted rubbing his hair "SHE'S REALLY SO CLUMSY AND BEING PROUD OF WHAT SHE DID!"

"Like Mom" continued Karen

"Right like Mom!" shouted Hayato. Suddenly his eyes darkened. He turned to Haruka "No I meant"

"Ohh my, seems like someone just teased Mom~" sang Karen out loud

"You insulted her too!" shouted Hayato

Karen grinned "All I said was Like Mom. I didn't insult her"

"Nanami-san? Are you okay?" asked Tokiya who was at Haruka's side. Haruka looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes now looked like melting Peridot gems that stood as the sun in the sunset. Water now circled her eyes as teardrops rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Ahh, no, Mom don't cry" said Hayato but deep inside he was a little bit happy cause "CHANCE!" he thought. He pushed Ranmaru his father near Haruka and whispered "hurry up and comfort her"

Ranmaru glared at Hayato "Hell no! I'm not going to comfort a clueless girl!"

The other kids were also doing the same thing to their parents. Taking Haruka's tears as blessings in disguise.

Calia glared at Camus. A glare that if it rained. The rain around her would surely freeze. She glared and glared at Camus but it had no effect. Camus just smirked.

"As expected of you Dad" said Calia "not as easy to threaten"

"che, fine but just this once" said Camus as he went to Haruka's direction and hugged her "stop crying woman"

2 POINTS FOR CAMUS! CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR GOOD IMPRESSION ON HARUKA JUST ROSE!

"WERE TOO LATE!" thought Starish, Ai, Ranmaru and the kids in unison except for Calia.

Calia was fangirling and shouting in happiness. Her moe meter was rising to the top.

"STOP…HUGGING…MY….TWIN….SISTER…" glared Akira at Camus

Camus just smirked and hugged Haruka tighter. To be honest he liked it a little…OKAY A LOT! Which made Akira glare at him more.

"You wouldn't want your father to be killed right?" whispered Natsuru and Haku to Calia

"Nah, He'll be fine" said Calia not caring about her father

"Anyways who are these children?" asked Akira "Their sons and daughters?Haruka, your actually composing songs for grown men with children. I'm not impressed"

Haruka face-palmed "t-they're not their children"

Asuka and Calus tugged Haruka's dress gently "Mom you can tell Uncle Akira. He can be trusted"

Haruka tilted her head to the other side and blinked "okay" she said as she went to Akira's direction to explain

"What is it? Haruka?" asked Akira looking at his younger twin sister

"Well actually" said Haruka and started to explain

…

…

…

….

….

"WHAT!?"

Haruka covered Akira's mouth "Your voice is too loud. Akira please quiet down"

"B-but y-you b-barely know t-these guys and k-kids from the future" said Akira at the verge of tears with his voice shivering "they're strangers!"

"O-of course not, all of us have been together for a long time now. And this is none of your concern Akira. Saying things about Starish, Quartet Night and those kids are rude" said Haruka defending the boys and the kids

"It's 100% percent that you know nothing about all of our current relationship. Which means you are in no place to judge any of us. Even if your Nanami's older twin brother" said Ai "right Airu?"

Akira smirked "Haruka you've gotten pretty good at lying you say you were composing songs for 7 men but who are those four!?"

"U-umm, no.. They are Starish's senpai's from the Master Course dorms" said Haruka

"Also one of the posibilities or do I say can be your future husband?" asked Akira and Haruka just nodded shyly.

"w-well yeah" said Ranmaru. Wait he didn't deny the fact?

Akira had veins appearing on his head "Deny it a little and be embarrassed a little can't you!?" he shouted

"Ran-Ran? Embarassed?pfft…" Reiji asked while gently laughing while the other was laughing loudly except for Tokiya, Masato, Camus, Ai and Ranmaru. They're too cool for that.

More veins appeared on Akira's veins "That's it!" he shouted then grabbed Haruka's wrists "Haruka Nanami you are going back to France with me!"

"EHH!?"

"Wait what do you mean by take her back to France with you!?" asked Syo in a shouting tone

"Didn't you hear what I said!? I said I'll take her back to France!" shouted Akira

"Who are you to decide her life? Your just Haruka's brother" said Cecil "she should be more free!"

"We can take care of her properly unlike you guys do. The Nanami family is one of the top companies at France after can provide all of her needs" said Akira

"Yeah, right. A princess locked up in a palace. I agree with Cesshi. The Little Lamb should have her freedom" said Ren "Isn't that un-gentleman like to force a lady without her will?"

"In a way you were copying what I just said did you know that?" asked Cecil while Ren just smirked

"At least what I said, made more sense" said Ren

"Ohh, I see!?" shouted Cecil "At least think of your own lines can't you? Right Caelus?" and Caelus just nodded

"Ohh? Asking for your future child's help? Well he's not actually not your child cause Karen is the one who's going to be the Lady's daughter and mine" said Ren proudly "right Karen dear?" he asked and Karen just nodded while smirking proudly. Such a combination of Father and Daughter combo.

"HA! Right you two actually has the same hair style that makes Karen look like she's copying her rapist father!" shouted Cecil

Karen gasped "Ohh!? My Dad might be an idiot, flirt, bastard, stupid, hor-"

"Just get to the point already. Karen can you?" asked Ren ignoring the bad compliments from his daughter.

"Kay~" Karen happily answered "BUT HE IS NO RAPIST UNLIKE YOUR CLUELESS FATHER!"

"Who says my Father is clueless!?" shouted Caelus "He's not a clueless per-"

"AHH, MOU! CAN WE JUST STOP AKIRA-SAN FROM TAKING MOM AWAY!? WE'RE DRIFTING AWAY FROM THE MAIN TOPIC DON'T YOU GUYS REALIZE!? HELOOOOOO!" shouted Asuka. She can be pretty convincing sometimes.

"ohh" the ones fighting straightened up "we see"

"Then if you please say something that's against the lady leaving Japan" said Ren "Hai, hai now representing Hijirikawa Masato also known as Masa please give the remaining remarks and the rest of Quartet Night and Starish"

"What do you mean by the rest!?" shouted the others

"Haruka you should stop hanging out with these idiots and come back with me to France" said Akira "I don't trust these guys. You can always go back to the mansion and inherit the company's name can't you? Also if you did that Mom and Dad would be pleased"

"A-Akira I already made up my mind" said Haruka "I wouldn't leave my current occupation. Composing songs for Starish is what I do. You can't just force me to inherit the company. Aren't you also working hard to reach your dreams?"

"B-But" said Akira then sighed. He gave up. Haruka was too convincing for him "You really should visit Mom. She really misses you, you know"

"O-Okay well maybe. Sometime" said Haruka "Wait, then you finally agree on me composing songs for Starish?"

Akira nodded "Just this time okay!? Just because Haruka is wanting to!"

The faces of Starish, Quartet Night and the kids lightened up "YES!" Wait why Quartet Night? Cause Haruka could stay with them longer.

"A-Akira thank you very much" said Haruka while bowing

"Haruka! I'm your twin brother so no need to bow!" shouted Akira irritated at how Haruka was so formal with him even though they are siblings.

"Sorry.. Akira" said Haruka

"And Haruka, are you going to be okay?" asked Akira concerned

"Okay? About what?" asked Haruka confused at the statement her older twin brother just asked

"Well, someone is trying to kill you right? That person is actually traveling time" said Akira "Are you sure, these guys can protect you? And I don't even know these guys yet. Starish and Quartet Night right? Sorry for my rudeness earlier. My name is Nanami Akira" he bowed

"ahh, no please don't bow" said Otoya "I'm Ittoki Otoya and this is Atsushi"

"Shinomiya Natsuki and this is Natsuru"

"Ichinose Tokiya and Haku"

"Aijima Cecil and Caelus from Agnapolis"

"Jinguji Ren and Karen for the company of Jinguji coorporation"

"Syo Kurusu and Seiji"

"Hijirikawa Masato and Asuka from Hijirikawa finances"

"Kurosaki Ranmaru and Hayato"

"Kotobuki Reiji and Shiki"

"Camus and Calia from Silk Palace"

"Mikaze Ai and Airu"

"Ohh, I see" said Akira "Well can you guys handle this alone?"

"Well yes we can" said Reiji "other than that" he turned to Masato and Ren "You were bragging about your surnames!"

"as expected, so we can impress Nanami-san" said Ren. Did he ever use –san to call a person?

"Ren your weird" said Masato "you don't usually add –san to people's names and Akira-san over there seemed kind now. Am I imagining it?"

"No you are not idiot! Just because I seemed kind doesn't mean I don't hate you guys! I don't give you my blessing for Haruka's hand! I don't allow you to be Haruka's future husband and I don't allow you guys to protect her cause you guys all seem to be so untrustworthy!" shouted Akira

"Uncle Aki!" shouted Seiji "no matter how short my Father is he's still strong! Not to mention he's a karate master!"

"Seiji stop the flattering. DO…NOT….CALL….ME….SHORT… and stop saying lies about me being a karate master" said Syo

Haruka coughed "other than that, Akira shouldn't I leave already? It's already late at night and the Headmaster said that I have to meet him at his office"

"Ohh, right I forgot. Nanami has an appointment with the headmaster a.k.a Shining Saotome. It is said that she is called to make a new song for Starish" said Ai and Airu in unison

"H-How did you two know?" asked Haruka

"I do my research" said Ai

"Chi-Chi is the one who said it to me. I had Chi-Chi investigate" said Airu

"Ohh, I see" said Haruka

"No stay here for a little while" said Akira "I'm bored. Studying about medicine is a lot of work you know"

"B-but" said Haruka

"I hate the night" said Akira "even though the stars on the night sky seems to be very beautiful"

"Why?" asked Haruka

"Cause people might take advantage of my little twin sister" said Akira "Every night worries me everyday you know. Thinking about how you're doing now. Are you doing fine? I always wanted to know how you're doing. But when you changed your phone you never gave me your number. I asked Mom, Dad and Fuyuritsu-nii to give me your phone number but they wouldn't. Really… Life isn't fair"

"Akira" whispered Haruka

"So his idea of taking Haruka back to their house is all because he's worried?" asked Ranmaru to Ai. Ai just simply nodded.

"So I'm not going to give Haruka to any of you guys kay'!?" Akira asked

"It will be tough to convince him to give his blessing to us you know Dad" said Atsushi smirking to Otoya. When did smirk?

"I know and I don't plan on losing to the others" said Otoya focused at Akira.

Really.. Akira looked like Haruka. And who knew Haruka had an older twin brother.

"Nee, Haruka" said Akira

"What is it?" asked Haruka

"Yume wa ase no naka ni" Akira gently sang "Sukoshi zutsu saite yuku hana"

Haruka gasped at him "You still remember that song?"

"Of course, that's the first song we made together. Come on sing it with me" said Akira as he giggled softly staring at the starry sky

"Sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai" he continued

"Yume wa ase no naka ni" sang Haruka continuing the song Akira sang "Me wo dashite zutto matte iru"

"Itsuka kitto negai kanau made" they sang together. After singing they looked at each other and laughed.

"You really can't break the bonds of twins can't you?" asked Tokiya

"Yeah, those two are two close" said Syo

"Haruka, you can go home now. I change my mind. It seems I can leave you with these guys" said Akira

"Really!?" the boys faces lightened up

"A little okay!?" shouted Akira and the other boys just laughed including the kids

"Uncle Akira in this world is still the same in mines" said Atsushi and Haku

"Really such a tsundere" said Asuka and Karen

"Never changes does he?" asked Seiji and Natsuru

"Of course! That's Uncle Aki for you! He never said a single bad compliment about us when he met us this noon" said Shiki "He never insulted us!"

"He's kind to kids!" shouted Calia "He's just over protective"

"And that's the way he shows his protection" continued Hayato "he's really trustworthy!"

"Is the top#1 person in my data that can be trusted with Mom's secret. He can also help us" said Airu

"Now let's see" said Akira as he picked up his bag "I'm also going back to get permission"

"Akira thank you" said Haruka

"You're welcome" said Akira as he walked away

Haruka, Starish, Quartet Night and the kids went home for sleep.

"Really a lot has happened today" said Syo

THE NEXT DAY

"Good Morning!" shouted a familiar voice echoing in the halls of Master Course. Everyone misunderstood and took it as an emergency… So they started to run towards place where the place occurred.

"Akira!?" asked Haruka

"Hehe" giggled Akira

"Akira why are you here?" asked Haruka "Not to mention its 6 am in the morning"

"Haruka… " whispered Akira

"What is it?" asked Haruka

"Are You Ready?"

* * *

DGO Dictionary (LOL sounds like Digimon but it's actually Dream goes on Dictionary)

The song is actually:

Title: Shonichi (It's Chorus)

* * *

Romanji Lyrics:

Yume wa ase no naka ni

Sukoshi zutsu saite yuku hana

Sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai

Yume wa ase no naka ni

Me wo dashite zutto matte iru

Itsuka kitto negai kanau made

* * *

English Lyrics Translation:

Dreams lie in your sweat

They're flowers that bloom little by little

Your efforts will never let you down

Dreams lie in your sweat

They bud and keep waiting

Until your wishes come true, as they surely will one day

* * *

**Minna-san! Sorry for not updating earlier! I have to study for my exams! Hontoni Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please review! Please review! Please review! I'll try to update faster next time! Anyways please bear with this chapter and I hope you like it. I'm adding suspects to who the person that kills Haruka is. I've got a plot twist and I'm adding the confusion! Hope that you guys realize it! I've put clues in the first three chapters! And can you guess who? Haruka's family in this story is pretty complicated! I've got this idea because of the anime Brother Conflict. OMG! Fuuto I love ya! Although his mouth looks like a cat *sigh*.Ohh well there are still hot guys like Tsubaki out there. Please review! Cause I might update sooner!**

**~CherrySnow1827**


End file.
